


Peculiarity

by Le_Renard_Bleu



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, References to bondage, Rimming
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Renard_Bleu/pseuds/Le_Renard_Bleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki est un Omega dominant. Lorsqu’il a ses chaleurs, il décide que son Alpha soumis, Thor, est ce dont il a besoin pour s’occuper de ça.  (Ou, Loki tord les standards de L’Alpha-Omega Dynamics et obtient ce qu’il veut : Le nœud de Thor.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peculiarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junes_discotheque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junes_discotheque/gifts).
  * A translation of [Peculiarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459027) by [junes_discotheque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junes_discotheque/pseuds/junes_discotheque). 



> Bêta-lecture/correction: Pas officiellement corrigé !
> 
> PWP.

 

Peculiarity

.

.*.*.

.

Les biceps de Thor frissonnèrent, ses muscles durs se mouvaient minutieusement sous sa peau dorée. Ses doigts se plièrent contre la tête de lit complexe. Il n’était pas prisonnier —Pas cette nuit, pas s’il n’était pas mauvais— mais Loki lui avait ordonné de garder ses mains là où elles étaient. Alors Thor avait obéit, bien qu’il soit avide de la morsure des cordes rugueuses encerclant ses avant-bras, le contraignant là où Loki le souhaitait; les dures cordes autours de ses jambes et de ses chevilles, le gardant étendu et exposé au bon plaisir de Loki.

Mais pas cette nuit.

Loki baissa sa tête et souffla doucement sur la queue—dure, dégoulinante, en attente— de Thor et posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Thor. Celui-ci attendait que son frère bouge, que Loki écarte ses jambes et qu’il passe son long doigt doucement autour des plissements de l’orifice de Thor.

Mais il ne le faisait pas. Thor savait qu’il ne le voulait pas, cette nuit était différente, mais il restait désappointé. Cela faisait quelque chose s’agiter dans son estomac, une horrible sensation d’inexactitude qu’il connaissait et qui venait de la totale inversion de leur relation. Loki était supposé être celui qui était pressé dans le lit, les mains empoignant les draps de soie de Thor, les jambes écartées et le visage contorsionné de douleur-plaisir tandis que Thor pousserait en lui. Il était supposé s’agripper aux minces hanches de son petit frère avec ses larges et puissante mains, le serrer contre lui et se répandre en lui.

Bon, celui-là arrivera ce soir.

Loki se leva et laissa le peignoir vert foncé glisser de ses épaules, révélant ainsi son étroit et mince corps; sa queue était à moitié dure, et il y avait une humidité brillantesur l’intérieur de sa  cuisse. Durant un instant, Thor s’oublia, et s’éloigna de la tête de lit. Sa main se tendait pour toucher Loki lorsqu’il se souvint et se rejeta en arrière, grimaçant.

«S’il te plait, mon frère,’ murmura-t-il. « J’ai oublié ma place; pardonne-moi. »

Loki sourit, ses fines lèvres se courbant vers le haut, et il baissa la tête. Ses cheveux sombres tombèrent sur son visage et Thor ne pouvait voir ses yeux.

«Tu es pardonné, cher frère,» dit Loki. Il plaça une main sur le sternum de Thor, courba ses doigts et traina ses ongles sur la peau de son frère. Thor s’arqua et cria, la douleur cuisante allant directement dans sa queue. « Après tout, » continua Loki, la voix douce, « ce soir est spécial. »

Il avait raison. Thor pouvait le _sentir_. Les puissantes hormones qui s’échappaient de Loki par vagues, s’échouant dans l’esprit de Thor et le rendant chancelant. Il pouvait tout juste respirer dans la présence de son intoxicant frère, il pouvait à peine penser; Loki avait eu cinq chaleur jusque-là—cinq dont Thor avait été mis au courant, en tout cas, et il suspectait qu’il y en avait eu bien d’autre mais que Loki quittait simplement Asgard pour elles. Mais les cinq chaleurs depuis que Loki avait permis à Thor d’être son Alpha, depuis que Loki _jalonné_ _sa revendication—_ du jamais vue pour un Omega, même si Loki n’était, sans aucun doute, pas comme n’importe quel Omega n’ayant jamais été _—_ Thor n’avait pas été autorisé à le soulager. Loki, au lieu de cela, attachait Thor à leur lit ou à une chaise ou au mur et le forçait à regarder pendant que Loki se prenait en main, exerçait son étroit et humide trou sur des jouets. Il était forcé d’écouter Loki parler entre ses halètements et ses gémissements et lui demander s’il pensait être un jour assez digne pour le prendre comme un Omega. S’il serait un jour autorisé à laisser son nœud grossir dans le corps de Loki et le remplir de son sperme.

Loki ferma ses dents pointues sur l’un des tétons de Thor, et celui-ci se cambra, ses muscles se tendant douloureusement puis se relaxa tandis que Loki apaisait la morsure avec sa langue. « Shh, »dit-il, éloignant les cheveux de Thor de son visage. « Soit content, mon frère. Cette nuit, je t’ai trouvé digne. »

Thor grogna. Ses yeux se fermèrent en papillonnant, puis se rouvrirent quand Loki tira douloureusement sur ses cheveux. « Les yeux ouverts, Thor, » dit-il, sa voix s’élevant faiblement. « Regarde-moi. »

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard même s’il le souhaitait. Loki le chevaucha, ses longues jambes pales contrastaient avec les épaisses cuisses dorées de Thor. Il voulait mettre une main sur le ventre plat de Loki, il voulait voir comment ses doigts couvraient toute la largeur de la taille de Loki, mais il n’osait pas enlever à nouveau ses mains de la tête de lit. Loki glissa son bras derrière son propre corps et sa bouche s’ouvrit dans un hoquet silencieux, ses yeux papillonnant, et Thor souhaita pouvoir le voir—souhaita pouvoir voir le long doigt de Loki presser dans son orifice. Il avait déjà vu Loki les prendre avant, il avait vu Loki étiré sur ses propres doigts et sur des jouets, mais Thor ne l’avait jamais touché là avant. Et il était certain que Loki n’avait jamais pris une queue.

Loki glissa un autre doigt en lui et ses hanches ondulèrent vers l’avant, la queue glissant contre l’estomac de Thor, et Thor gémit. Sa propre queue restait intouchée, et il souhaitait que la main de Loki s’avance de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour balayer l’érection de Thor et de lui donner la friction dont il avait si désespérément besoin.

Mais il ne pouvait pas encore jouir. Pas avant d’avoir satisfait les besoins de Loki. Pas avant que Loki ne le laisse faire, et Thor ne savait pas si c’était parce que Loki l’avait ensorcelé ou si c’était simplement parce qu’il avait bien entrainé Thor, mais il savait que même si il essayait, il n’en serait pas capable avant que Loki ne lui donne sa _permission_.

Il couina doucement de frustration tandis que Loki retirait ses doigts et les releva, examinant la façon dont ils brillaient à la douce lueur des bougies. Il les agita devant le visage de Thor, et l’odeur frappa Thor de plein fouet —l’essence pure de Loki était mélangé à l’écrasante odeur d’un Omega en chaleur. L’Omega de Thor.

Et comme s’il pouvait lire les pensées de Thor, les lèvres de Loki se courbèrent et il pressa ses doigts sur la bouche de Thor. « Suce. » Ordonna-t-il, son grognement fit sursauter la queue de Thor et une goutte de pré-sperme glissa le long de la hampe.

Thor ouvrit ses lèvres avec obéissance, permettant à Loki de pousser ses doigts à l’intérieur, et il passa sa langue sur les doigts humides. C’était trop—le gout des chaleurs de Loki sur sa langue, accablait ses sens, et il avait besoin d’être en Loki maintenant, de sentir son trou étroit se resserrer autour de sa queue, et c’était si diffèrent de ce dont il avait _habituellement_ besoin que Thor ne pouvait presque pas le supporter.

« S’il te plait, » Gémit-il autour des doigts de Loki, passant sa langue contre la pulpe souple et les suçant fortement. « S’il te plait, besoin de toi, de te faire te sentir si bien, mon frère, s’il te plait, laisse-moi—»

Loki retira ses doigts et le considéra. Thor, la bouche entrouverte, un plaisir silencieux sur ses lèvres, une ligne de fluide sur son menton, et Loki sourit. Il effaça la salive et le fluide d’un mouvement du pouce et il le ramena à sa propre bouche, le suçant pensivement. _Habituellement_ , il n’était pas ouvert, mouillé et désespéré pour avoir le nœud d’un Alpha.

«A qui appartiens-tu?» Demanda Loki, et c’était _ridicule_ , Thor était un Alpha, il ne devrait pas être à quelqu’un, il devrait s’appar _—_

«Tu n’auras pas ce que tu veux avant d’avoir répondu,» dit Loki. « Mes chaleurs te font oublier ta place. Tu _vas_ t’en rappeler, ou je vais t’attacher et te faire regarder pendant que je trouverais mon propre soulagement. _Encore_. »

Thor s’étouffa, écarquillant les yeux désespérément. Non. _Non_. Loki soupira et se releva de ses genoux, la déception gravé sur son beau visage et il allait arrêter, il allait trouver Thor indigne, et—

«Tien,» haleta Thor. «S’il te plait, je suis à toi, je t’appartiens, ma place est sous toi—ou à genoux—au sol—à tes pieds—tout ce que tu souhaites, je suis _tien_. » Les mots se ruèrent à l’extérieur, et Thor sentie chacun d’entre eux le lier à son frère. Il avait toujours été à Loki.

Loki soupira, content, et tapota les cheveux de Thor. « Bien. » murmura-t-il. «Si bon.»

«S’il te plait.» Supplia Thor.

Loki se releva à nouveau, et durant un court instant Thor pensa que Loki allait le quitter, ses engagements ignorés, mais alors il se rabaissa et _oh—_

C’était mieux que ce que Thor avait pu imaginer. Loki était humide et étroit, glissant douloureusement lentement sur la queue de Thor. Ses fines cuisses tremblaient sous l’effort, son front brillait de sueur, et Thor voulait le soutenir —l’aider— mais Loki ne l’aurait pas bien accueillit. Alors il accrocha ses mains à la tête de lit jusqu’à être certain qu’elle devienne un nid d’écharde et attendit jusqu’à ce que, finalement, Loki atteigne le fond et que Thor soit profondément ancré dans son frère.

Il ne pouvait réfléchir. Loki était chaud, _brulant_ , son trou étroit se resserrait autour de Thor tandis qu’il montait et descendait et ils crièrent ensemble. La tête de Loki était renversée en arrière, ses sombres cheveux humides de la preuve de son effort, la queue dure et lancinante et Thor s’oublia. Ses hanches s’agitèrent, martelant en Loki, et le temps de se souvenir, les ongles de Loki avaient rayés une dizaines de lignes sur le torse et le ventre de Thor.

 « Ne t’arrête pas. » Grogna Loki.

Thor n’avait presque aucune aide-levier pour l’aider dans cette position, ce dont Loki était entièrement conscient, à en juger par son petit rictus satisfait. Il faisait également la plus grande parte du travail, chevauchant durement Thor et laissant les poussées peu profonde de Thor le rejoindre.

Quand Loki vint, se fût sans avertissement. Il se tendit, son trou se resserra, et il se déversa chaudement sur son estomac et celui de Thor—et celui-ci réalisa que Loki ne s’était jamais touché. La pensée le fit presque dépasser le bord également, mais Loki n’avait pas donné son autorisation.

Il gémit légèrement tandis qu’il redescendait de son orgasme, les ongles plongés dans les flancs de Thor, et puis il gémit.

«Fait-le.» Ordonna-t-il, et Thor n’eut pas à demander ce qu’il voulait dire. Ses hanches s’agitèrent, sa queue poussant dans l’humide et dénoué orifice de Loki, et celui-ci fit des petit bruits demi-affligés—sa bite recommençait à durcir, mais la sur-stimulation devait être trop car il _tremblait_.

«Viens,» dit Loki. «Viens, noue-moi, _fait le_.»

Thor cria tandis que son sperme giclait dans le corps de son frère, le rendant mouillé et bon. Il sentit son nœud commencer à se former et il gémit.

Il n’avait jamais noué personne avant; le nœud c’était déjà formé quelques fois, quand il se relâchait. Loki trouvait toujours ça amusant et Thor dégonflait rapidement d’embarra. Mais là, tandis que son nœud s’étendait en Loki, il n’y avait plus que les yeux agrandis de son frère, sa petite bouche ouverte en un halètement, ses mains contractés sur le corps de Thor tandis qu’il frissonnait de plaisir.

Loki laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse de Thor, pantelant fortement. Ils étaient liés ensemble, pour la première fois, et Thor voulait _pleurer_.

Ils restèrent comme ça durant la nuit, Thor pompant du sperme encore et encore dans le corps de Loki, le nœud gardant le fluide humide _à l’intérieur_ de lui, et Loki devait se sentir si plein—si plein de Thor. Une autre vague de possessivité le frappa, et comme à chaque fois, elle paraissait fausse. Loki n’était pas lié à lui. Il était lié à Loki.

Finalement, le soleil revint et Thor put sentir les chaleurs de Loki se dissipés, il pouvait sentir son nœud dégonfler et sa jouissance s’écouler hors de l’orifice de Loki. Celui-ci couvrit la main de Thor avec la sienne.

«Aller,» chuchota-t-il. «Ici. Touche moi. Sent à quel point je suis ouvert, à quel point humide, à quel point abimé je suis à cause de ton nœud épais. »

Thor gémit. C’était le langage des chaleurs—Loki ne serait jamais, jamais aussi disposé—mais c’était un cadeau et Thor ne pouvait le refuser. Il les fit tous deux rouler, installant Loki sur le ventre et il lui écarta les jambes. L’orifice de Loki était rouge, béant et mouillé et ses cuisses étaient humides de la jouissance de Thor ainsi que de ses propres fluides. Thor sourit et baissa la tête, glissant sa langue sur l’entrée malmenée. Pendant un bref instant Loki se tendit, et Thor pensa qu’il allait objecter, jeter Thor hors du lit et se ruer dans sa propre chambre. Mais il ne le fit pas, et se relaxa, alors Thor se remit à lécher et Loki soupira de contentement.

Il pressa ses lèvres sur le trou de Loki, poussant sa langue dedans et dehors, léchant, goutant et nettoyant l’intérieur de Loki. C’était amer et capiteux, et Thor se pressa plus, désespéré de tout gouter. Loki trembla sous lui, frissonnant et haletant. Thor écarta ses jambes plus largement, bougeant sa langue pour laper le fluide collant revêtant les douces cuisses de Loki.

Finalement, Loki grogna et fit Thor remonté plus haut sur le lit.

«Nettoyer plus tard,» marmonna-t-il. « Dors. »

Thor rigola et tira Loki plus près. Loki frappa vers lui, mais effleura à peine la hanche de Thor, et à contrecœur (oh tellement à contrecœur) s’installa contre lui. Thor vit son frère sourire à la lumière de l’aube avant de tomber de sommeil.

           


End file.
